Dragon equipment
Dragon Equipment , also known as Dragoon Equipment, is a recurring type of equipment in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is often among the strongest equipment pieces, with defense comparable to Genji or Crystal equipment, and usually cannot be purchased in shops. As the name suggests, the equipment set is often related to Dragon-type enemies or the Dragoon character class. The equipment pieces usually resist Fire, Ice, and Lightning damage. The most common weapon of this set is the Dragon Whisker. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Dragon Mail is the one of the strongest armors in the game, second only to the Crystal Mail and Genji Armor (which only exist in the ''Advance version). The Mail grants the wearer resistance to Fire, Ice, and Lightning. ''Final Fantasy II The Dragon Armor is the second-strongest armor after Genji Armor, and the Dragon Shield is the second-strongest shield after the Aegis Shield. The two pieces provide the wearer resistance to elemental attacks. Final Fantasy III The Dragon Helmet and Dragoon Mail are only mid-powered in this game, the complete armor set can be obtained in Saronia's Dragon Tower. They pieces can only be equipped by Freelancers, Onion Knights, or Dragoons. The Dragon Lance is a high-ranked spear that has an Attack of 117. Final Fantasy IV The Dragon Mail, Dragon Gloves, Dragon Helmet, and Dragon Shield are heavy equipment pieces usable by any party member that can equip heavy armor. They all resist Fire, Ice, and Lightning, and in the original release are the strongest heavy equipment after Cecil's Crystal equipment. They were also originally translated as "Dragoon" equipment. In the ''Advance release, the Dragoon Plate and the Dragoon Gloves, obtained at the Lunar Ruins, are exclusive to Kain. The Dragoon Plate is the strongest armor for him, and the Dragoon Gloves upgrade his Jump ability to Double Jump. The Dragon's Whisker is a powerful whip for Rydia that inflicts critical damage when used against Dragons, as well as granting +5 Strength, Stamina, and Agility. The weapon is bugged in the North American and original Japanese releases because it doesn't inflict critical damage against Dragons and doesn't have the Holy element. The bug was fixed in the second Japanese release and the European port. The Wyvern Lance is a powerful spear for Kain that also inflicts critical damage against Dragons and can only be won from powerful Dragon enemies. The Dragon Claws, only available in the Advance & PSP versions, is a Holy-elemental weapon for Yang that grants +10 Strength and Spirit and also inflicts critical damage against Dragons. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Dragon equipment from ''Final Fantasy IV returns with the same statistics. ''Final Fantasy V The Dragon Lance is a powerful lance which can only be obtained late in the game, and deals double damage to Dragon enemies. The Dragon Beard is the most powerful whip in the game, which can only be obtained through either stealing from Shinryu or winning it from Stingray. It is a long-range whip with an Attack of 89. Although is is not an equippable item, the Mix command can be used to create a concoction called Dragon Shield, which raises the user's resistance to Fire, Ice, and Lightning. Final Fantasy VI The Dragoon Boots are a relic that give the user the Jump ability. Final Fantasy VII The Dragon Armlet has six linked Materia slots and resists Fire, Ice, and Lightning. Its defensive stats are high, but not exceptionally strong. It can be won from Blue Dragons and Red Dragons, and stolen from Dark Dragons. The Dragoon Lance is a mid-ranked spear for Cid. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Dragon Armlet is an accessory that resists Fire, Ice, and Lightning, and also increases max MP by 40%. Final Fantasy IX The Dragon Mail is Freya's third-strongest armor, and is the only equipment piece that can teach her the "High Jump" ability, increasing the damage done by her Jump ability. Dragon's Hair is the most powerful spear for Freya, and is the only way for Freya to learn Dragon's Breath. Final Fantasy X Kimahri's Dragoon Lance can be customized by having Magic Counter and Evade & Counter or Counterattack as dominant abilities. Final Fantasy XI There are at least two sets of crafted "Dragon" armor, one is a job-specific armor set for Thieves, while the other is a job-specific armor set for Dragoons. A related armor set is the Hydra Scale armor, made from the scales of the fearsome Hydra. The Dragoon's Mythic Weapon is the Ryunohige (Dragon's Whisker). Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Dragon Finger is the best accessory for Llyud, and it increases the effectiveness of Ryuuken. Final Fantasy Type-0 Deuce can equip the Dragon Flute. It gives +14 to Strength and increases MP by 40%. The Final Fantasy Legend Final Fantasy Legend II The weapon is called Dragon and it has a sword icon before its name. It can be bought for 36000 GP in Edo and Final Town, but can also be found in Edo Castle and Nasty Dungeon. It has 40 use, it also increases a Robot's HP by 117 and increases their Str by 26. The damage formula for Dragon is the user's Str x14, and its effective against reptiles such as Lizard, Rhino, and Baby-D. The armor is called Dragon and it has a body armor icon before its name. It can be bought in Race Circuit for 26000 GP and found in Nasty Dungeon. It provides a Def of 21 and add 81 HP to Robots and increases their Def by 18. It also provides resistance to Fire, Thunder, Ice, and Pois on anyone who equips it. Final Fantasy Dimensions The Dragon Shield, Dragon Mail and Dragon Helmet individually protect against Dragon attacks, and each provides resistance to an element of Fire, Ice and Lightning. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest There are three pieces of dragon equipment in the game: Dragon Claws, Wyvern Lance, and Dragon Whisker. Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Gallery Category:Equipment